Divergent Royals
by HipsterTris
Summary: Tris and her group of friends are seeking revenge on the people that make their days living hells, the Royals as they call themselves. They come up with a brilliant plan that will take down the Royals for once and for all. But when Tris meets Four, will she be able to go on with the plan? My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_Tris and her group of friends are seeking revenge on the people that make their days living hells, the Royals as they call themselves. They come up with a brilliant plan that will take down the Royals for once and for all. But when Tris meets Four, will she be able to go on with the plan? _

Tris' POV:

"_When the days are cold, and the cards all fold, and the saints we see are all made of gol-"_

I groaned as I shoved my alarm clock off the table only to hear my mum knocking my door.

"Wake up, Beatrice. Don't want to be late for your first day of school as a senior" She shouted over the door.

"Urgh, I will be done in 15 minutes" I grunt, getting out of my warm comfy bed.

I quickly take a shower and get dressed in black skinny jeans and a black top. I then apply some mascara and eyeliner to make my pale grey eyes look striking.

"Tris, hurry up" I heard my Dad call from downstairs.

"One minute!" I call back while throwing on a pair of converse to match my outfit.

I run downstairs and grab a granola bar since I am running a bit late. I say my goodbyes to my parents and walk into the garage to find my brother, Caleb, already left. Of course he would have gone early, he's such a nerd. I hop into my Mercedes Benz A45 and start driving to school.

Over the summer holidays me and my friends have come up with a plan that's going to take the people we hate, the Royals, down. The Royals are the schools footballers and cheerleaders; they make everyone's life a living hell.

_~~Flashback~~_

"C'mon guys, we need to get them back for everything they have done for us" Uriah whined as we were all sat at Christina's, my best friend, house having a movie night.

"There's no point, we will either get into trouble or they will get us back in some way that will be much worse than what we did to them" Will sighed.

"You know what, I think we should do it" Lynn smiled and Christina and Marlene nodded.

"Lyn-"Shauna started but was cut off my Lynn.

"Come on, it will be worth it if we get into trouble. Think about all the things they have done to use. Like the time they started spreading rumours about me being a lesbian or the time they wrecked Tris' artwork she spent weeks on" All I could do was nod, the Royals needed to be taken down. I spent weeks on that artwork hoping to get a good grade for it to be only wrecked by some slutty cheerleader.

"I agree with Lynn, we need to do something about it. It is our last year and I am not having them wrecking it." I spoke up.

"I don't know guys-" Shauna started but was yet again cut off by Lynn.

"Shanua remember that time when they egged your house after taking the piss of out your drama performance" Lynn pointed out which made Shauna close her eyes at the memory.

"You right, we need to get them back for everything they have done to us"

"So everyone's in" Uriah asked while smirking.

We all nodded and started plotting our revenge

_~~Flashback over~~_

I pulled into school 5 minutes later, getting out of my car and walking over to my locker I have had for the past 3 years. Just as I was about to pull out the books I needed for first and second period Four Eaton, the schools biggest jock, knocked everything out of my hands causing a few pencils I was holding to snap. I groaned in frustration while he smirked and walked away. I bent down picking up the books and pencils I dropped and threw them in my bag.

"Prick" I hissed once he was out of ear shot.

"Tris" I heard Christina yell as she ran over to me and hugged me "I missed you"

"You saw me like, 2 days ago" I reply while smiling.

"Seems longer" She said while rummaging through my bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding you planner so I can see what lessons we have together" She replied while pulling my planner out of my bag. "Hmm, we have French, gym and AP literature" She said smiling.

I laughed as I grabbed my planner back from her and shoved it in my bag.

Today I have:

Period 1: AP History

Period 2: French

Break

Period 3: Art

Period 4: Gym

Lunch

Period 5: AP literature

I walked over to History taking a seat that was at the back of the classroom. After a while people started flowing in. I took my notebook out and started drawing waiting for the teacher to come. After a while I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Uriah.

"Hii" I smiled as he took the seat next to me.

"Nice drawing" He said while eyeing the picture of 3 ravens I was drawing.

"Thanks, so about the plan" I started but was cut off my Uriah.

"We are talking about it at break. I don't want to plan anything without the others knowing" He replied quickly.

Just then the teacher, Mr Jones, walked in and began taking the register and giving us work. 5 minutes into the lesson Four walked into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late sir, it won't happen again" He quickly mumbled.

"Since it's the first lesson of the year, I will let you off the hook but next time it happens it automatic detention. Now please, take a seat next to Miss Prior" Mr Jones replied as Four started walking over to the seat next to me.

I glared at Uriah silently asking him to swap seat with me. He just shook his head and smirked.

"Your first assessment of the year will be about the Civil war and you will be working in partners" Mr Jones said.

He started reading off everyone's partners from a sheet a paper.

"Chloe and Liam"

"Holly and Uriah"

"Four and Tris"

Wait, what?! I groaned not wanting to work with Four. Four heard the groan and turned to me giving me that annoying smirk.

"What's wrong don't want to work with me?" He asked and put on a fake sad face.

I ignored him and went back to listening to what we had to do.

The lesson went on fast and before I knew it the bell went off signalling the end of the lesson. I quickly ran out only to be caught by Four, I sighed knowing I had to talk to him about the project.

"What?" I hissed.

"So who's place are we doing the assessment at. Mine or yours?" He asked

**A/N: **_It's shit, I know. But it's my first ever fanfic, sooo… yeah._


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't mind" I shrugged.

"Ok then, we will do it at mine" He sighed before writing down his address and phone number.

I took the piece of paper from his hands and walked off to my next class. French.

I always enjoyed French since I was already fluent in the language. I was always fascinated in learning a new language since I was little. It was until 3 years ago, when I was 13, when my parents decided to get me a tutor to teach me French.

As I walked into the class I spotted Christina sitting right at the back of the classroom. I took the seat next to her and turned to see her smirking at me.

"Heard, you got to work with Four on an assessment in History" She chuckled.

I groaned and decided to just ignore her.

"So, are you going over his house to work in it or is he going over yours" She asked nudging me in the side with her elbow.

I sighed "I'm going over his".

"Great! Maybe we can come up with a way we can, like, booby trap his house" She laughed which caused me to laugh too.

Just then, the teacher walked into the room and we turned our attention to her.

It wasn't until lunch that Uriah decided to talk talking about the plan to take down the Royals.

"Uri, I really don't think we should be talking about it here" Shauna sighed.

"Yeah, someone could over hear us and go back to tell them" Will agreed.

They had a point.

"Why don't we talk about it later at my house" I suggested. I had a big house, since my dad had a well-paying job in the government, so it was perfect for hanging out. Plus my parents were never home and Caleb was always at some nerd club. I technically live on my own most the time.

"Fine" Uriah whined "What time?"

"Hmm, maybe 5"

"That's fine with me" Lynn answered

"And me" Will and Christina both said at the same time.

Once it was all settled we went back to eating our food and talking about nonsense.

_~~Time-lapse~~_

Once the clock is 04:47pm I heard a knock on the door. Instantly thinking it was one of my friends arriving early I opened the door only to be greeted by Four.

"Um, hi?" I greeted him but it came out more of a question. I was confused, why would he be here?

"Hi, um you didn't really tell me what time or day we would be doing the assessment on; and I haven't gotten a text from you so I thought I would just come over and ask" He replied quickly.

"I can't do it tonight sorry, maybe tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Sounds great, be over mine by 6. Also text me" He seemed shocked by what he just said but quickly covered it up by saying "So I have your number when I need to text you"

I gave him a quick nod of the head and mumbled an OK.

"Well I guess I should get going, erm bye?" He responded quickly before turning around and running to his car. He turned to me just as he opened the driver's door and gave me a wave and his annoying little smirk.

Most girls would be all over him and his stupid little smirk. But not me.

I sighed before closing the door, picking up my phone and sent it a quick text saying it was me.

Just as I sat down on the coach, there was another knock at the door. I groaned while rubbing my temples.

I opened the door and Christina attacked me with a hug.

"What was he doing here" She quickly bombarded me.

"It was nothing, he was just asking about the project" I replied before walking into the living room, taking my seat back on the coach.

"You know, maybe, just maybe, he likes you" She smirks nudging me in the ribs.

"Of course" I say sarcastically "He's been forced to work with me, that's the only reason he's doing it. Anyway even if he did like me I would never like him back. You just over exaggerate Chris"

"Whatever you say" She pauses for a second before jumping from her place on the coach "I HAVE AN IDEA"

"What is it?"

"I think you should lead him on then break his heart" She says while smiling proudly as if it's the best idea in the world.

"Ha, Four Eaton doesn't have feelings. He only fucks girls. He's never had a serious relationship were he actually loved the person he was with"

"Oh c'mon, at least give it a try" She whined "Let's run the idea over when everyone comes around and see what they think"

Sometimes, Christina can be so oblivious. It's like she doesn't pay attention most of the time. Four was the schools biggest man slag. He only used girls for his own pleasures. If he does date a girl, the relationship only lasts 3 days. He's not the one to show any emotion such as love.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Christina called getting up off the couch and running down the hall to open the door.

"Hey Tris" Marlene exclaimed walking into the living room with Will, Lynn and Shauna following her.

"Hey guys, where's Uriah?" I asked confused.

"Oh, he got into trouble with his brother, Zeke, and his friend. Said he would be a couple minutes late" Shauna answered.

"Oh"

"So has anyone got any ideas at all" Lynn asked.

Christina stood up "I do".

I groaned face palming myself.

"Yeah?" Will asked

"Yeah, I do. As most of you know, Tris and Four are doing a History project together and I think secretly Four likes her. So I was thinking maybe Tris could lead him on then break his heart"

"To be honest Chris, I hate that idea" I groaned.

"It's a possibility" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to see Uriah.

"When did you get here?" I questioned.

"Like 2 minutes ago. Anyway, I think Christina's idea was good to be honest. Even if he doesn't like you know, you could make him like you"

"Thank you" Christina mumbled.

"But I think we should destroy Four last. I was thinking about destroying someone easier, maybe the cheerleaders. They have a big performance coming up, maybe we could egg them or something" Uriah smirked.

"When did you become so evil" Shauna asked.

"I have always been evil just never wanted to show it" He replied.

**A/N: **_Umm, maybe I could have a review on what I could improve on. I'm sorry if it sucks. I have tried to make it good. Anyway __**TYSM **__for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Uriah have planned, without everyone else, to egg the cheerleaders at their next performance; which is Friday. Christina, Will, Lynn, Shauna and Marlene know about the plan but decided they want no part in it. They said that it will be obvious who's throwing the eggs and me and Uriah will get more shit than we already do off the Royals. They're just cowards. I don't care if they target me and Uriah more, it will be worth it.

Anyway, it's Tuesday and today after school I got to go over Four's house to do our civil war assessment. I really don't want to work with him on this project. He will probably be a dick about it and make me do it all. Maybe I should ask Mr Jones to swap partners.

I had a text off Four this morning, giving me the address to his house. I'm really dreading going over there, he will probably take the piss out of me or something.

I walk into school, 10 minutes earlier than I normally do. Knowing Will and Shauna will be here at this time, I make my way over to their lockers.

"Tris" Will calls me over once he sees.

I run over to both of them before greeting them "Sup" I laugh.

"I heard off Christina that you have to go over Four's today, at 6, for the Civil war assessment" Shauna laughs "Good luck with that, he will probably be a jerk and let you do it all".

"Please, don't remind me" I murmur.

"Awh, poor Tris" Will chuckles.

I send him a glare. I really don't want to go over Four's today.

Thinking of the devil he walks past us. Once he recognises who I am, he turns back around to face me.

"Are you still on for tonight, you know, for the assessment?" He asks.

You would've thought he said that nicely, but no the snappy tone in his voice and the glare he is sending me clearly shows he's angry.

I just nod before shooing him away with my hand.

"This is bullshit" I sigh "I'm going to ask Mr Jones can I swap partners. I can't stand him. He is so damn arrogant and cocky. He fucking wrecked my artwork, not just once, but twice! Anyway, I'm pretty sure any girl in my class would be happy to be partners with him".

"What about Christina's plan?" Marlene asks. A smirk still covering hers and Wills face.

"Fuck Chris' plan, we all know it wasn't going to work anyway" I laugh "Four falling for me, God, that's the best joke I've heard all year".

After I said that, Marlene and Will burst out laughing.

"Could you imagine it though? Four in a relationship or falling for someone" Will chuckles.

~ Time lapse to after school ~

I just arrived home at home at 4 o'clock. I have 2 hours yet to waste before I have to go over to Four's. I never ended up asking Mr Jones to swap partners; I didn't want to sound like a whiny child.

I pick up my phone and call Christina. She immediately picks up.

"Heey" She exclaims so loudly I have to pull my ear away from the phone.

"Jesus, deafen me why don't you" I snap.

"Ooh, someone's in a pissy mood. Is this because you have to go to Fours later?" She chuckles.

I don't understand why everyone finds this whole Four situation so funny.

"What do you think?"

"Just relax, if he does or says anything to you tonight, I will kick his ass" Christina chuckles even more.

"Not before I do. He's probably going to laugh about my flat chest or nose or some shit. I don't know" I sigh.

"If he does say anything like that, make sure to beat his sorry ass".

Me and Christina chat for an entire hour before we end the call. I still have an hour to go before I have to be at his and I'm contemplating on not going and not doing the assessment.

~ Time lapse to Four's house ~

I'm outside the place where Four told me to go. It's a fucking mansion. Either Four sent me the wrong address (on purpose to spite me) or he's secretly a billionaire. I knew his family was wealthy but I never expected them to be this wealthy.

I park my car on the curb outside his house, not wanting to park on his huge drive.

I make my way up to the front door and go to know; but before I could knock someone already opens the door for me.

It's Four.

He really does live here.

"Erm, hi?" I greet him and like yesterday, it comes out more as a question. I don't really know what to do.

"Come in" He replies rudely, not even bothering to greet me.

I roll my eyes at him before taking a step in his beautiful house.

He signals me to follow him upstairs. I walk behind him, taking in my surroundings.

"You have a nice house" I can't stop myself from saying it. Once I say it I instantly regret it, I don't want to compliment him I just want to ignore him and finish our assessment.

He doesn't reply to my comment, he just leads me to his room. I bet he has lead plenty of girls to him room. I can't help but cringe at the thought.

"Do you know anything about the Civil war" He asks in a monotone voice.

"Nope, but that's what Wikipedia is for" I attempt to make a joke.

Fuck, why did I make a joke?! A lame ass one too.

Four chuckles at my stupid, lame joke. I nearly snort that he found it funny.

"You can sit down if you want" He says, patting the space next to him on the bed.

I sit down on the bed as far away from him as I can. I want to avoid contact with him like he's the plague. I pull my laptop out of my bag and quickly turn it on.

"You know you can move closer if you want" Four smirks, raising his left eyebrow at me and patting the space next to him; yet again.

"Fuck off" I snap. I didn't get the chance to filter my words, they just slipped out.

"Calm your tits, are you on your period or something. There's no need to be a bitch" He laughs.

I attempt to hold in my anger and ignore him, so far it's working. I fucking hate period jokes, just because I'm angry doesn't mean I'm on my period you piece of shit.

"Are you going to ignore me now?" He asks.

I stay silent.

"You know what. I will apologize for the period joke, that was out of line and I know how girls hate them; I just couldn't resist. But there was also no need for you to snap at me for suggesting to come sit closer to me. You know, most girls would be dying to be in your position right now"

"Well, I'm not most girls" I snap.

**A/N:**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE EXTREME LACK OF UPDATE! I will try to update more often**


End file.
